


Moonlight palace

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Undercover Missions, going enjoy it oh yes, sucky work healer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The only place the target frequents is the Moonlight palace, there female agent is unable to do it and the only uncover persona is a Hermaphrodite at this sexual palace. harry is going to have fun if he.. er him/her is going to do this.





	1. Prologue: Interesting

“This is ridiculous,” Harry said, poking the thing people called boobs but huge that could not be natural.

“Well, our only female agent is pregnant so she can’t do it,” his boss said.

“I get that, but couldn’t I go in as a male instead of this oversized hermaphrodite,” he said annoyed, as multiple potions had twisted him into a hermaphrodite that set off nosebleeds.

“You know the tastes they have in that mansion, and I know your not shy on sex,” his boss said, Harry blushed as he was known to go both ways.

“Damn it, at least I know all the changes can be easily changed back,” Harry moaned in his new throaty voice.

“The persona your taking belongs to a set that uses potions to enhance there body, which is why the body sexual organs and breasts are so.. interesting,” His boss smirked.

“They also kill your back,” Harry sighed, and he slipped into the form fitting black dress which showed his perky nipples through as his persona ‘Crystal Morgana’ didn’t wear them and was proud of both manhood and womenhood which was why a bulge below showed he went commando also. All the normal in the Moonlight Palace, where the fun never ended.

The potions had given him more rounded features, paler skin, deep blue eyes and icy platinum hair.

“Lets get the show on the road,” Harry said, before he chickened out.


	2. Chapter One: Lady Morgana

“Welcome to the Moonlight Palace Lady Morgana,’ the doorman said, his eyes happily taking in her nummy looking form.

“Thank you,” she purred, running a manicured finger down his chest.

“Your in the Sapphire Suite,” he told her passing her keys, she smirked and stole a kiss.

“Lovely,” she teased, and slipped inside leaving a brief scent of her perfume, ‘Dreamers Hope’ if he guessed right. Smirking he slipped inside, as she was the last guest for the day.

Twenty minutes later he knocked on a nice blue door, Morgana giggled and pulled him in.

He loved his job.

OoOoO

Harry winced as he washed in the shower, his night time guest still sleeping in the bed.

Things like that was normal at this place, and Harry’s new female parts were not used to taking them so large and active. Oh the sex had been excellent, and Harry would admit he would enjoy the fun till he found out if the target was the one they were looking for.

Leaving the bathroom she smirked at the now awake doorman, looking at his body with happy looks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here for a few weeks at least. I’m sure this won’t be the last time,” he/she promised.

“Oh I look forward to it, sadly I have to head back to my job,” he said climbing out of bed and dressing.

“At least its a fun job,” she smiled.

OoOoO

Harry wondered the mansion, getting familiar with the building and making sure to memorize the faces she saw. Today he wore a tastefully silvery-shire gown with low cleavage... very low, silvery stockings and shoes and no bra and commando again. This persona was interesting, and he was enjoying the lustful looks he kept getting.

“Well Hello there,” a voice said, turning he saw to his shock Draco. He hid his shock, after all Crystal had never met Draco who was apparently a visitor here.

“Hello there,” Crystal said.

“Your new, my rooms are the Ruby Suite,” he said, and he was apparently just coming out of his room.

Crystal giggled, which was very in character.

‘Well, at least its in character to jump everyone’ Harry thought, heck he’d had plenty of wet dreams about the blond as a teenager so he didn’t mind.

“Is it as nice as mine,” Crystal leered.

“Oh... very much,” Draco leered back, laughing Crystal allowed themselves to be pulled inside.

Ten minutes later Harry was naked as sin, and Draco was slowly revving up his body in interesting ways. Draco was working over both male and female parts, Harry could only wonder who had taught the blond this.

Harry could only scream and moan as Draco thrust deep inside there women parts and hit his new sensitive part, he hadn’t known it would be soooo good. It didn’t stop there, Draco kept fucking him his cock so deep inside Harry swore it was going to get stuck there. It was hard and wonderful, and it was almost a sin when Draco finally released his seed deep inside her exhausted.

They lay there breathing hard, Draco still inside her his cock the only thing keeping the cum inside.

“You got so deep,” Harry said happily.

“Not hard with how gorgeous you are,” he smirked, his hand reached out and pulled two potions from his bedside table.

“Let’s see how many rounds we can make it,” Harry said, recognizing the stamina potions.

“I want you round with my cum,” he smirked, rubbing hers mall cum belly.

“Lets work on that,” she said, taking a stamina potion and throwing it back like a champ

OoOoO

Four weeks later the target finally showed up, by then Harry had fucked or been fucked by almost everyone there multiple times. The wizard just known as Marshall, they were trying to find out if he was a certain dark wizard that sold young per-teen witches for potion ingredients.

Harry got him alone and in bed the second day he was there, and in two hours of using his skills found out he was innocent but pretty good in bed. The man didn’t even notice Harry peek in his mind.

The Moonlight Palace ran for two months is summer, once you entered you didn’t leave till the end of it. Harry had arrived on day three, and left three hours late after a mass orgy with the doorman and Draco.

Harry had enjoyed it, but couldn’t wait to have his own body and fully male body back.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again for the winter season,” Draco said as they pulled on clothing that worked for the outside world, which was a shame as Crystal’s body was a work of art.

“It depends on a lot of factors,” Crystal said, capturing one last kiss.

“True, real life calls,” he said.


	3. Chapter two: Not so helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to yourself Harry.. er...

Purging the potions to return to his birth form was not fun, he spent plenty of time emptying his stomach. It took three days for the torture to end, and he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep when it was over. His hair had stayed long but he planned to cut it when he had a chance.

It was... the other things that didn’t match his original self that annoyed him.

He was still a hermaphrodite, but thankfully his new breasts were no noticeable if h wore a shirt and he wasn’t going to be showing anyone his new vagina other then his sex partners. A slightly more curvy form, but not noticeable unless they’d seen Harry without clothing all the time.

“Why... am I not fully male,” Harry growled, very glad he had his own voice back.

The department Healer gulped, and started running tests on him.

“Um... you new womb sopped the full reversal,” The healer squeaked.

“You mean the womb that wasn’t suppose to exist even with the potions and spells, spells that kept me from being stuck like that,” he hissed.

“Somehow... the potions gave you a womb during the mission, must have been a rare occurrence with your magic,” the healer said.

Harry tapped his foot.

“Its there for good now, after all where else would the baby grow,” the healer said, then fled when Harry tried to brutally murder the healer who had arranged the potions and spells for said mission.

OoOoO

“You won’t be able to take many missions for the future Potter, I know you hate desk work but that might be your only chance for an heir unless you suddenly find someone to settle down with,” his boss said, Harry winced but knew it was true.

“Not that I was planning for a pregnancy, as without a lot of magic men can’t get pregnant,” Harry groaned, placing a hand on his stomach which estimates guessed the pregnancy was within the first few days of being undercover.

Harry had no clue who the other parent was, and by law he didn’t have to tell them.

Thank goodness the magical world you didn’t have to be married to make the children legal, as there population was too small to force the issue.

“Well, the potion did make you partially female, skirting that issue,” his boss said dryly.

“I am not looking forward to giving birth,” Harry said with a wince, he’d was in the middle of his third month and morning sickness was already killing his day.

Geeze, he was almost to his second trimester and he knew he’d be showing his belly well as his body was tiny and still not really built for pregnancy.

“Are you getting use to your body, specially since its not going to be reversed like a persona transformation?’ his boss asked.

“A bit weird, and...” he said trailing off.

“Yes?” his boss said.

“Would you mind helping me adjust Shacklebolt,” Harry purred, the black older man smirked.

“You did taste rather sweet before, I wonder what you taste like now,” Shacklebolt smirked, locking his office door and pulled the ebony haired Harry into the connecting room which had a bed.

“Fill me up Shacklebolt,” Harry said as there clothing was pulled off.

“I want to see how deep you are,” Shacklebolt smirked.

OoOoO

“I’m sore everywhere,” Harry grinned, as his sometimes lover relaxed on top of him his cock still deep inside Harry.

“Well I had to give all of you a go, to make sure your new places tasted good too,” Shacklebolt smirked, Harry could feel the mans cock twitching inside him and hardening again.

“Its a good thing I’m already pregnant,” Harry huffed.

“Maybe if you feel up to it, you can give me an heir. I’s rather enjoy the process to have a child by you,” Shacklebolt asked, running a hand down Harry’s cum splattered body.

“Let me have this one first Boss, i still have just over six months before i give birth.. i might hate pregnancy,” Harry said, moaning a bit as the older wizard began shifting inside him.

“Oh... I can’t wait to see you thick with child, i bet you’ll look delish.”

“We should finish this off, any longer and they’ll be looking for us,” Harry said annoyed, but he couldn’t avoid his job and lunch was almost over.

“Yes, lets finish,” Shacklebolt said and bent to the task.


	4. Chapter Three: Golden Trio

He... really couldn’t keep this to himself anymore, he was four months along and he was quickly gaining pregnancy weight.

He was adjusting his pants almost daily, but at least morning sickness was more rare. Harry sighed and adjusted his jacket, his breath frosting in front of his face as he walked up the drive to Ron and Hermione small home.

“Harry,” Hermione said happily spotting him, Harry grinned at the curly haired women.

“Heya Mione,” Harry said, and allowed himself to be engulfed into a hug.

“You finally gained some more weight Harry, I’m so pleased... you have gained some,” she said happily pulling him inside, Harry blushed a bit knowing that due to his childhood he lost weight easily and that this weight was.. well baby weight.

“Yeah, I gained some, Is Ron home too?” he asked, he’d rather not have to go over this multiple times.

“Sure, would you like to stay for dinner? She asked.

“Is it you garlic steak?” he asked.

“What else would I have on a Saturday after work,” she said.

“Then definitely yes,” he said happily, Hermione’s Garlic steak was to die for.

OoOoO

“Give me the recipe,” Harry begged, as the trio relaxed in the living room after the meal.

“And once again, I will say no. Not even Ron knows the secret for that steak,” Hermione smirked.

“One day...” Harry sighed.

“Alrighty... now whats up Harry. You’ve been a bit weird last two months since that two month undercover gig of yours?” Ron asked, giving the emerald eyed man a raised eyebrow.

“Right.. you know the personas right, you helped create them Hermione,” Harry said, after all they were long time disguises that were stuck unless you had the reverse purging potions.

“Well yes, they were quite challenging to create the potions to create new forms instead of polyjuice,” she said thoughtfully.

“I was under one for two months while in the Moonlight Palace,” Harry said blushing.

“You were under longer then that,” Ron said smirking.

“They had me use the unused one Crystal Morgana,” he said dryly.

“Wait the oversexed hermaphrodite,” Ron said shocked. “You mean you got to fuck and be fucked the whole time while undercover.”

“Yes Ron... except the Healer in charge of the Persona forgot to add one little potion, the one that stopped fertility and gave me a brand new womb and breasts when I turned back to normal,” Harry said grumpily.

“Wait... everything should have reversed..” she said, suddenly she was up and hand on his belly.. or rather the baby bump he was growing.

Of course she laughed.

OoOoO

Somehow Harry ended up staying the night, as they were all off the next day.

There had been a lot of teasing, as everyone had thought they’d be parents before said single Harry.

No matter how much Ginny would like to have him.

Ew... just no.

He smirked as his friends sleeping bodies moved, naked as the day they were born.

The last time they’d had a threesome was just after Voldemort, and it had been weird for Ron to take his female parts also.

There had been a reason for this, a request.

Ron due to illness as a child was not fertile, and they wanted him to be the father.. the child would then be adopted by Ron at birth. Weird how everyone wanted babies, and that his kid would have a half sib.

He wondered if even now she was pregnant, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a parent in five months.

“Hey... don’t stress,” Ron said, having woken up.

“I’m trying not to,” he said.

“If your going to be awake, be useful and fuck,” Hermione said sleepily.

“Well you heard our lord and master,” Ron breathed into his ears.

“Yes, we have,” Harry smirked, and enjoyed the feeling of Ron fucking his ass but being careful of his stomach due to baby.

“I love Yaoi,” Hermione said happily, and glad her husband and best friend would help it along.


	5. Interlude: Winters Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

“How would you like an undercover gig,” Shacklebolt said, Harry gave him a look of disbelief.

“Shack.. I’m almost six months along,” Harry said dryly, pointing down to the round mound proof of his fertility. Due to the level of his magic, they couldn’t tell the baby’s gender.. or if there were more then one.

“I know, but this is another one to the palace which si about to start its winter season,” he said, Harry sighed as he was quickly getting rather board as pregnancy kept him doing paperwork.

“You’d be going as Crystal again,” his boss said.

“What exactly is the issue this time?” Harry finally asked.

“Illegal fertility drugs, the kind that makes you sterile after one child,” he replied.

“Yikes.. our population doesn’t need that,” Harry said, after all they needed every family to have multiples if possible.

“Come to my office Potter, we can go over more details,” he said, Harry followed as quickly as he could.

OoOoO

“Welcome to the Moonlight Palace Lady Morgana,” the door man said, he said licking his lips, taking her her lush fertile pregnant form. She wore a beautiful silver fur jacket over a silvery-grey maternity dress that showed pregnancy was not slowing her down.

“Hello Jaso,” she purred.

“Your in the Gold Suite,” he told her passing her keys.

“I’ll see you later,” she promised and slipped inside.

Jaso adjusted his pant, he’d had no idea till that moment he had a pregnancy kink and wondered if he was the child’s father.

OoOoO

“Well Hello there lovely,” Draco said leering, as he caught sight of the back of his lovely main partner during the summer.

“Well hello Draco,” Crystal purred and turned, his eyes widened at the sight of her belly.

“You look glorious,” he said with a leer, pregnancy hormones made her glow and he itched to touch that belly.

“Come on in,” she said, and pulled him into her Suite which was apparently just beside his own the Silver.

OoOoO

Hours later Draco watched his bed mate sleep, her skin flush from sex.

He gently pressed his hand against her belly, feeling the baby kick against it.

There was something glorious and powerful seeing someone heavy with child, one he could tell would be a rather powerful child when born.

He was jealous, as Astoria who he was married to still denied him a child and heir.

Worse, he knew that the babe could very well be his.

Not that he could ever claim it even if it was his.

Crystal was beautiful, loved sex just as much as him and clearly wanted children as she allowed the pregnancy to proceed. She was brilliant, intelligent and he didn’t care if she was a pureblood or not.

Why... did he meet this person after being forced to marry Astoria by his parents.

He would have to enjoy these two months at the palace while he could, then he’d have to go back to marriage as cold as a dead fish.

“Mmm.. Draco?” Crystal said waking up.

“I want you to fuck me,” he told her, gently trailing a finger on Crystal length. He usually took her, but he wanted her hard inside him.

“I won’t be gentle, she leered.

He didn’t mind.

He wanted to live.


	6. Chapter four: Countdown

Harry left the Moonlight Palace at almost nine months along, glad the mission was over and that he’d be going right on maternity leave till the baby was at least a years old.

He was also not enjoying sex anymore, his body too bulky with the baby sucking his energy and magic. Even his hormones had settled down, the urge for sex not even a concept.

He was greeted home by Ron and Hermione, who complimented him on the mission good ending and of all things a baby shower. Sadly Hermione wasn’t pregnant, but Harry wouldn’t mind helping them try again after he recovered from birth.

Annoyingly his breasts had gotten larger as he reached his final days, but that he knew was due to the fact his breasts were starting to produce milk. Which hurt, especially since apparently his milk production was heavy and the kid wasn’t even here yet. He swore his baby heavy belly had its own gravity.

He glanced happily around the nursery, it was cool shades of green and yellow, as the gender of the baby was unknown.

Even though he hadn’t asked for this or thought it would happen, he was happy and excited.

This was his kid, the next Potter and if he had his way many siblings.

Smiling he rubbed his belly, he wore a huge t-shirt that was more comfy then stylist and sweatpants. Male pregnancy clothing were harder to find, as it was super rare.

Slowly he waddled downstairs hand bracing the against the walls, his balance was really shot at ths point in time.

So far he had enjoyed all stages of the pregnancy except the final part as he couldn’t seem to do anything, and was not looking forward to labour. Sighing he took some crackers and tea from Winky, who had apparently decided to move in.

He hadn’t even had a house elf in years since Kreature had passed away, but apparently some house elf just joined homes. It was a bit weird but it helped a lot, as he knew he’d need a lot of help once he gave birth.

Gave birth, wasn’t that a freaky thought.

“Mr Potter needs to rest, baby come any time now,” Winky said bossily.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said happily, and sat down in the most comfy chair in the house he swore the weight of the baby just melted off him.

Of course that was when his water broke.

“Really...” Harry said, it was his favourite chair also.

OoOoO

Apparently to have males or hermaphrodites like himself, they had a temporary potion that switched his body fully female as apparently his body hadn’t developed enough to create a way out of his womb. They did tell him that his body would have one when it went back to normal.

Harry really didn’t care that his body was fully female, or have another female body piece fully realized in his body.

He wanted the kid out.

Labour hurt.

How did people with multiple children go through it multiple times.

And if that doctor demanded for his to punch one more time, he’d punch his lights out.

“Oh... ow.. fuck.. Fuck,” Harry cried.

“The babies head is crowning,” The nurse said.

“It only took eight freaking hours to get this far,” Harry snarled.

It was almost a shock an absence when the babies body slipped out, moments later a cry went through the air.

“Its a boy,” the nurse said.

The afterbirth slipped free with a grunt.

“Why am I still so big...” Harry said, then pain hit again.

“Nurse, another baby,” The doctor cried.

“What...” Harry said in shock.

“Never having sex again...” Harry whimpered as the second baby crowned twenty minutes later

“A girl,” the nurse said as the baby finally was born, its cry joining her twins.

“No no no....” Harry moaned, as another contraction hit.

“Relax Mr Potter, the third baby is coming fast,” the doctor said.

There was only suppose to be one baby.

OoOoO

“There so tiny,” Luna said happily, taking in the four small forms sleeping.

“Tiny... right...” Harry said wincing, he had four days to go till his body was back to being a hermaphrodite as by then the potions would have healed the Trauma caused by the births.

“It rather shocking, you definitely didn’t look like you carried more then one,” Neville said with a grin.

“Apparently, my magic created a slight wizard space to carry them safely. One of the reasons we couldn’t get readings other then a healthy pregnancy. The fact I was originally fully male, also doesn’t help the spells,” Harry said amused.

“Two boys and two girls, and all from the same father by the looks of it,” Luna said grinning.

“Amazing as it was there father seeded two eggs. I\m just glad i don’t have to share them, gotta love the laws as if they were muggle children the father would have rights to them,” Harry said.

“Who is the father Harry?” Ron asked curious.

“That’s for me to know and you to freak over, anyway he’s married so he’ll have heirs from his wife,” Harry said.

Harry wondered, what Draco would think if he ever found out his lovely partner was Harry Potter and gave birth to his children.

Ah well nothing he could do, Draco was married to Astoria and he wasn’t a marriage wrecker.


	7. Chapter Five: Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end it was an easy choice

“Really Rose, always so hungry,” Harry mused, as he adjusted his oldest female child to a breast, her only older sibling Brier was sucking at his other. There siblings Lily and Peony were still deep asleep having already fed. It was times like this he was glad his milk produced so well and strong, as at six months along he could still feed them well.

Brier and Peony the two males were almost identical in looks, pale skin, the Potter messy dark hair and green eyes that has specks of silver in them. Now Rose took after her Grandmother in looks, but with grey eyes. Lily stood out with her silvery-white hair that curled like crazy, but her eyes were pure green like Harry.

They were beautiful and perfect, and he would murder anyone that ever hurt them.

“You look happy like that,” a voice said, startled Harry looked up to see Ron walk in.

“I... might be deciding to be a full time parent, with these little ones I can’t chance a dark wizard,” he whispered gently, kissing Roses frizzy hair.

“And... if you had another child?” Ron asked.

“Ron?” Harry asked frowning.

“The healers say Hermione isn’t able to carry a child,” he said.

“Ron.. I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, knowing how much his friends wanted children.

“But... there is a potion, it can briefly make me extremely fertile for twenty-four hours, if... you carried my kid I want you to raise them to. I couldn’t take it that way, i just want a kid and Hermione agrees. Funny things, says she wants you to carry her child also,” Ron said.

“She’d kind of need a penis to get me knocked up,” Harry grinned, gently placing Brier and Rose in there crib.

“Who says I can’t have them, even for twenty-four hours,” a male voice said, Harry eyes widened as a male Hermione walked in, a very naked one.

“Lets... not put these potions to waste,” he said licking his lips, after all it had been a very dry spell since he’d had sex.

OoOoO

For almost the whole twenty hours Ron and Hermione claimed Harry’s body, breaks taken to freshen and eat and to take care of the babies.

Harry moaned as the married couple thrust deep inside all his entrances multiple times, making sure there seed stayed inside him. Double thrusting was always fun, and showed that Hermione had definitely played as a man before and he wondered if Ron had taken a female gender before.

He definitely needed to find out.

“We need to do this again,” Harry moaned exhausted, he felt full and he was full of there cum.

“I wonder if we both managed to knock you up,” Hermione mused, at this point there body had started to shift to female again.

“More then likely with those almost illegal potions in you, and I’m very fertile too,” Harry smirked.

Lazily Ron ran his wand over Harry’s cum splattered body, a silvery glow settled above his belly.

“Congrats Daddies,” Harry grinned, mind you due to his body amount of babies and genders would be impossible to tell.

“By the way were moving in, while you won’t marry us your to free. We don’t want to miss a moment of this,” Ron smirked, Harry laughed.

“Hope you don’t mind baby duty,” he replied.

“Mate, were excited on it,” Ron smirked.

OoOoO

“Ron and Hermione work fast,” Shacklebolt sighed, Harry had come in to returned to a life of children as in a few weeks he would be returning to work.

“I didn’t realize I’d enjoy pregnancy so much. And fertility is so rare in the magical world, I plan to have as many as I can have happily. I never want to there to be last potter again, I’m going to love them all,” Harry said, placing a hand on the swell of his belly. This time his body and magic was more adjusted, and showed his pregnancy faster and earlier.

“Just remember the next one is mine,” Shacklebolt leered.

“Maybe... depends if anyone else beats you,” Harry smirked.

OoOoO

Harry arrived home to have the quads toddle over to him, talking in half toddler words and half real. They were growing up so fast, and they were already obsessed and wanting to know when there new siblings would arrive.

The quads were almost a year old, and a small family only birthday was planned.

Molly would be having the party at the burrow, she just loved children. And the fact the child or children Harry carried were her grandchildren.

“Spaghetti for Dinner,” Hermione called.

“Any buns to go with it?” Harry asked, he’d been craving the garlic buns they had often with Spaghetti with this pregnancy.

“Of course we have them,” she laughed.

Today was a perfect day, and the kick the baby gave agreed.


End file.
